Insomnie
by Elea013
Summary: One shot. Pas de spoiler. Finalement, les insomnies n’ont pas que des mauvais côtés ! C’est ce dont vont se rendre compte Ron et Hermione lors d’une discussion nocturne qui dérape quelque peu…


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un petit one shot tout mimi qui j'espère vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé après lecture surtout ! _

**

* * *

**

**Insomnie**

Ron Weasley se tournait et se retournait en vain dans son lit, cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Sa tête était bien trop remplie et ses idées beaucoup trop confuses pour lui permettre de se reposer. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient retournés à Poudlard. A la surprise générale l'école n'avait pas fermé ses portes et Mac Gonagall avait pris la relève du défunt Dumbledore. Harry avait voulu y retourner, certain que l'école pouvait cacher des horcruxes, et ils s'étaient donc mêlés à la foule des nombreux élèves le jour de la rentré dans le Poudlard Express. Nombreux certes, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. La guerre faisait rage, les mangemorts ne prenant plus de précautions maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus, et nombre de famille avait voulu garder leurs enfants auprès d'eux. Ron soupira. Cela ne le gênait pas d'être revenu à Poudlard, bien au contraire, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils perdaient du temps. Hermione insistait pour qu'ils suivent les cours, disant qu'un peu de magie supplémentaire serait toujours utile, et Harry était d'accord. Ils passaient ainsi tout leur temps libre à parcourir le château à la recherche d'indices sur les horcruxes et à s'enfermer dans des salles de classe vides pour pratiquer sans relâche les nouveaux sortilèges appris. Jamais Harry et Ron n'avaient eut d'aussi bonnes notes, égalent presque à présent le niveau d'Hermione. Mais même elle reconnaissait que les études étaient secondaires, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et qu'ils devaient à tout prix se concentrer sur la quête des horcruxes. Ils avaient tous les trois conclu un marché : s'ils ne trouvaient rien d'ici deux mois, ils quitteraient Poudlard pour rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre et poursuivre leur recherche dehors. A cette pensée Ron sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et il préféra se lever, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Il détestait ces saletés d'insomnies qui le prenaient souvent ces derniers temps, surtout qu'il savait qu'il allait être complètement épuisé le lendemain et qu'il ne serait pas très utile dans la recherche pour les horcruxes. Il passa devant le lit d'Harry en maugréant et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la salle commune des griffondors.

Alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche il entendit un bruit et se figea. Elle était là, assise dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, le regard au loin, un vieux livre ouvert posé sur ses genoux repliés. Il resta quelques secondes à la contempler, la lumière de la lune faisant danser des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux, son teint étrangement pâle lui donnant l'air d'être une fée tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et elle se retourna en sursautant légèrement de surprise.

- Oh c'est toi, lui dit-elle dans un sourire. Je ne t'avais pas entendu…

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du sien et lui rendit son sourire.

- Insomnie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ça m'arrive assez souvent maintenant.

- A moi aussi.

Elle soupira et referma son livre, le posant sur une table voisine.

- Même la lecture ne me distrait plus, c'est dire !

- En tout cas je trouve ton pyjama très mignon, tenta-t-il de plaisanter en désignant du doigt le tissu rose à motifs de chats.

Elle rougit violemment et lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Parce que tu crois que ton pyjama des canons de Chudley est mieux ? On ne t'a jamais dit que l'orange jurait affreusement avec tes cheveux ?

Il ria franchement et leva les bras en signe de défaite.

- J'avoue, je ne fais pas mieux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire qu'il trouva tout à fait adorable.

- Harry dort ?

- Oui, c'est bien la première fois même que je l'entends ronfler, souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il a bien de la chance… Je suis épuisée et pourtant j'ai tellement d'idées dans la tête que je n'arrive pas à me relaxer.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, plongés dans un silence pensif, puis Hermione reprit la parole.

- J'ai peur que nous ne trouvions rien à Poudlard, dit-elle alors en faisant une petite grimace. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes ici et nous n'avons toujours rien. Il faudrait peut-être penser à rapprocher la date de notre départ…

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais Harry a l'air convaincu qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui pourrait nous aider… Et puis Ginny ne nous pardonnerait jamais de partir plus tôt.

Il avait dit cela pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il vit son amie froncer les sourcils.

- Ginny viendra quand même Ron, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ce fut au tour du rouquin de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est hors de question. De toute façon nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord, et Harry lui a répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne la prendrait pas avec lui.

- Oh Harry aura beau lui dire tant de fois qu'il voudra qu'elle ne viendra pas, je peux t'assurer qu'elle fera partie du voyage, annonça-t-elle d'un air indifférent.

Ron sentit le bout de ses oreilles devenir écarlates.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? lui lança-t-il avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Je le sais parce que nous en parlons souvent toutes les deux.

Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Vraiment ? questionna-t-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.

Elle leva la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

- Oui Ron, et d'ailleurs je suis de son avis, elle a parfaitement le droit de venir avec nous.

Hermione savait qu'il allait être furieux après ça, et effectivement, il le fut.

- _QUOI_ !? Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas l'encourager !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'elle est encore trop jeune !

- Je te rappelle que nous n'avions que onze ans quand nous avons dérobé la pierre philosophale, dit-elle d'un ton féroce.

- Peut-être mais ce n'était pas pareil ! On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait à l'époque !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était différent.

Ron serra les poings de frustration et elle soupira.

- Quand donc comprendras-tu que Ginny n'est pas _que _ta petite sœur ? Elle a tout autant le droit que nous de venir, elle mérite sa place, elle était au ministère de la magie avec nous il y a un an et demi, et elle était aussi là quand le château s'est fait attaqué l'été dernier, elle s'est très bien battu d'ailleurs.

- C'était un coup de chance !

- Arrête de tout le temps lui trouver des excuses ! s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à être elle aussi en colère. Tu es protecteur envers moi aussi et pourtant tu approuve que je vienne avec vous, quelle est la différence ?

- Toi tu as déjà fait tes preuves, dit-il d'un ton buté. Tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais capable de te battre, et puis tu es intelligente, nous avons besoin de toi car tu peux nous aider pour ce qui est de la réflexion.

La jeune fille en fut flattée mais n'en fit rien paraître.

- De toute façon le problème sera bientôt réglé, nous allons parler à Harry.

Le rouquin ricana.

- Jamais il n'acceptera qu'elle parte avec nous.

- Oui, ça nous le savons tous, marmonna Hermione entre ses dents en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Ginny a prévu de nous suivre quand même à distance, et au moment où elle ne pourra plus repartir elle apparaîtra, et ainsi elle devra rester avec nous. Je préfère te prévenir, voilà tout. Tu ne peux rien y changer.

- Et toi tu l'encourage ! Alors que c'est dangereux !

- Elle est décidée, ne comprends-tu donc pas que _rien_ ne la fera changer d'avis ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la pousser à venir avec nous !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais cacher ma façon de penser, se défendit Hermione.

Elle se leva de sa chaise dans un geste furieux et alla regarder par la fenêtre en lui tournant le dos.

- Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent et à sa place je ferai la même chose, avoua-t-elle doucement en frissonnant de froid et d'appréhension. Nous la mettons à part alors qu'elle a déjà montré, et à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs, qu'elle est capable de se débrouiller seule.

Ron poussa un grognement de mécontentement pour toute réponse et elle se retourna vers lui en soupirant.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non elle sera du voyage, alors tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit avec nous dès le début plutôt que de la laisser nous suivre seule derrière ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur et elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

- C'est une Weasley, dit-elle comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et alors ? grogna-t-il.

- Et alors ça veut dire qu'elle est aussi têtue que toi, et qu'elle n'est pas prête d'abandonner.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Hermione ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Elle alla se rasseoir sur son fauteuil et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu crois que l'on complote derrière ton dos, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Parce que je voulais te préparer à l'idée qu'elle vienne, même si tu n'es pas d'accord. Et aussi parce que ton soutien envers Harry ne serait pas du luxe pour qu'il accepte qu'elle parte avec nous.

- Tu voudrais que je convainques Harry de la prendre avec nous alors que moi-même je ne le veux pas ? s'étonna-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air confiant.

Il soupira. Elle savait que ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait guère mais elle le connaissait et savait également qu'il prendrait la bonne décision, surtout quand il s'agissait de la sécurité des siens.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il sur un ton dépité, je le ferais.

Soulagée, Hermione poussa un petit cri de contentement et se jeta spontanément à son cou. D'un geste instinctif il referma ses bras sur sa taille et un peu surpris baissa les yeux vers elle. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et ils rougirent violemment tous les deux, la jeune fille relâchant son étreinte, mais elle resta tout de même assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… chuchota alors Hermione en devenant très rouge tout à coup.

Il lui jeta un regard curieux et elle se sentit rougir de plus belle.

- C'est à propos de Lavande…

Ron se rembrunit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela-t-il.

- Comme tu l'as sans doute remarquer depuis que vous avez heu… rompu, elle ne te parle plus…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mais la nuit dernière je l'ai très clairement entendu dire à Parvati qu'elle était toujours intéressée par toi.

Avec appréhension elle examina la réaction du rouquin qui se contenta de faire une grimace.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent cette fois franchement écarlates.

- Je me suis dit que peut-être… Enfin que tu devais savoir qu'elle allait à nouveau tenter une approche… Et qu'il était possible que tu sois content de l'apprendre, si jamais…

Elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase et baissa les yeux, très gênée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudain de lui dire cela, de lâcher pareille chose au milieu de la conversation alors qu'ils se rapprochaient enfin ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de savoir s'il était toujours concerné par Lavande ? Ne souffrirait-elle pas cent fois plus s'il lui disait qu'il était encore attirée par elle ? Mais non, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour cette fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur, comme pour se préparer cette fois à éviter de nouvelles désillusions. Elle connaissait Lavande et savait qu'elle obtenait à chaque fois ce qu'elle voulait des garçons, et avait donc peur que le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu l'année dernière ne se reproduise. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, si elle lui avait dit cela c'était surtout dans l'espoir qu'il lui annonce qu'il se fichait éperdument de Lavande et de ses futurs avances.

Et pour son plus grand bonheur il haussa à nouveau les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Bof, marmonna-t-il, elle se découragera bien vite…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Elle vit le bout de ses oreilles rougirent et son cœur manqua un battement quand il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil timide.

- Que Lavande était une grosse erreur que je ne suis pas prêt de reproduire… avoua-t-il en la fixant finalement droit dans les yeux.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre, et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Elle allait reprendre son livre pour se donner une contenance et s'apprêtait à se relever quand le bras du rouquin entoura fermement sa taille, refusant de la laisser partir.

- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit que ses yeux avaient une étrange lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Oui ?

Ron hésita. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Il allait le lui dire. Il _devait_ le lui dire. Mais au lieu de ça d'autres mots qu'il n'avait pas prévu sortirent de sa bouche.

- Et comment va Mac Laggen ?

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille changer de couleur.

- Mac Laggen ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton haché.

Grosse erreur. Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot incapable de prononcer les quelques mots d'amour qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis tant d'années. Il se réfugiait dans une nouvelle dispute qu'il était à peur près sûr de maîtriser au lieu de se jeter dans le vide et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourquoi devait-il toujours compliquer les choses alors qu'elles auraient pu être si simples ? Se maudissant intérieurement pour sa couardise et il se prépara à essuyer la tempête qui était en train de gronder en elle.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de cet imbécile après ce que _toi _tu as fait ! cria-t-elle en se redressant violemment.

- Moi j'ai avoué que c'était une erreur !

- Oui, avec quelques mois de retard, comme d'habitude !

- J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous à la soirée de Slughorn ! se défendit-il bien qu'il sache que c'était totalement faux.

Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser cette question, et c'était bien cela qui le rendait le plus furieux. Si les mots étaient sortis tout seul c'est qu'il les avaient ruminés depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur eux. Sa position envers Hermione, et surtout sa relation plus que pitoyable avec Lavande ne lui permettaient absolument pas de demander de telles choses, il le savait parfaitement, mais le fait d'ignorer ce que son amie avait bien pu faire avec ce crétin de Mac Laggen le rendait fou. S'il avait oser toucher à _son _Hermione il avait bien peur de ne plus répondre de lui…

- Non Ron, tu n'as pas le droit me questionner sur ça et tu le sais très bien !

- Et pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas !

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire de toute manière ? Tu étais occupé ailleurs à ce moment-là !

- S'il a osé t'embrasser je te jure que je le…

- Arrête s'il te plaît Ron, n'aggrave pas ton cas ! Surtout qu'il est un peu tard pour me faire une crise de jalousie, tu ne crois pas !

Elle avait raison bien sûr. Mais son besoin de savoir l'emportait dans la lutte intérieure qui se jouait en lui. Il fallait qu'il sache, même si cela devrait lui briser le cœur en milles morceaux, rester dans l'ignorance était bien pire… Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux et qu'elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par lui.

- Je veux savoir Hermione, dit-il d'un ton soudain très différent, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il détourna la tête et arrêta son regard sur les dernières braises qui se consumaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air quelque peu radoucie.

Il mit un point d'honneur à continuer à fixer le feu.

- Parce que rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait pu te toucher j'ai envie de vomir, lâcha-t-il alors très vite. Et aussi de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure si jamais il a tenté quoique ce soit.

Il l'entendit retenir un soupir mais garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

- Mais je sais bien que, comme tu me l'as très justement fait remarquer, je n'ai pas l'autorité pour agir d'une telle façon ou même pour te demander simplement des comptes… continua-t-il sur un ton étranglé, des accents de tristesse dans la voix. Alors excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était, excuse-moi d'être trop intéressé par toi pour faire semblant d'être seulement ton ami, excuse-moi de ne pas réussir à te cacher que tu ne m'es pas indifférente. C'est même tellement le contraire qu'à cause de ça j'enchaîne bévues sur bévues sans pouvoir t'expliquer la vraie raison de ma conduite, sans pouvoir t'expliquer tout ces sentiments pour toi qui me rongent de l'intérieur et qui me poussent à faire n'importe quoi pour attirer ton attention…

Il perçut qu'elle s'agitait un peu plus loin sur sa gauche et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire elle se jeta à son cou pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- Oh Ron ! murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Tu aurais du me dire tout cela bien plus tôt !

Il leva une main vers son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue, tournant les yeux vers elle pour la regarder intensément. Il allait le faire. Là, maintenant.

- Je t'aime Hermione Granger. Pardonne-moi de n'être qu'un idiot.

Elle eut un rire nerveux où se mêlaient quelques sanglots de bonheur.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron, déclara-t-elle, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. Même si tu es effectivement le plus grand crétin de la terre !

Il eut un sourire et se penchant doucement vers elle il goûta enfin les lèvres tant attendues de ce petit bout de femme qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Finalement, pensa-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre son cœur, les insomnies n'avaient pas que des mauvais côtés…

FIN


End file.
